


A Bloody Masquerade

by Forgotten_Dusk



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Older Midoriya Izuku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Violence, just 2 dudes trying to write a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Dusk/pseuds/Forgotten_Dusk
Summary: During a normal night on Musutafu, a mugging takes place but someone stopped it in a violent way.Many criminals and pro heros thought this was a one-off thing, but a vigilante was born that day.A brutal, cold-blooded vigilante would change the state of villainy.





	1. Part one: Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> *cough*
> 
> Welcome to our first fic ever.
> 
> Me and Smoke (co-writer) came up with this idea on the Total Command server. After 84 years we decided to bite the bullet and write this before we bailed.
> 
> Any type of criticism is allowed since we want to learn on how to make it interesting and enjoyable for you.
> 
> With that, we hope you enjoy.

The moon was shining over the city, on a peaceful but cold night.

The only person awake at this hour was a tired hero assistant riding his motorcycle. His name was Izuku Midoriya. It had been a busy day in the hero agency Idaten. His hands were full since he entered the building that morning, but he was glad that he had finished the day. Checking his bike’s fuel gauge he decided to head towards a gas station to top up on fuel, the ride from his apartment to the Idaten agency usually drained his tank a fair bit.

Pulling into the station Midoriya stopped his bike next to a pump and started refueling the bike when he, on a whim, decided to glance around the area and noticed what looked like movement in an alleyway. His inquisitive side getting the better of him, Midoriya stopped fueling his bike and decided to investigate whatever was happening in the alleyway, to his surprise, a duo of thugs that had apparently been dealt with earlier that day were harassing another civilian.His fist clenching at the sight, it reminded him of his childhood.

Checking that his helmet was secure, Midoriya headed towards the thugs to break up the action, even if he knew that he had no chance, when suddenly he found himself on the ground, his head pounding. “Look at the hero! Thought he could come help out some shitbag with nothing but his bike helmet huh?” gloated the thug, who had been on watch as his friends walked over to see who’d shown up, “Say, doesn’t he look familiar?” Asked another thug, who resembled what could only be a cyclops. “Yeah I remember him now, he was with some heroes when they busted one of our stashes.” 

Midoriya looked at the thugs while they spoke, trying to remember their quirks, gathering that along with the cyclops, there was a rat man, and what looked to be a regular person except for their dark metallic hands. Before Midoriya could do anything that resembled fighting back the pipe was brought crashing down onto his helmet, cracking the visor and rattling Midoriya’s skull, knocking him prone from the lean he had. The rat thug chuckled and headed back to the other victim while the man with metallic hands formed them into hammer heads and started to hit Midoriya. After another hit to the helmet, a voice was heard inside Midoriya’s head, begging, pleading for it to stop, the voice continued to plead as a third hit connected.

After that third hit Midoriya felt a sudden and seemingly unexplainable surge of adrenaline as he swept the legs out from under the Cyclops and made a grab for the hammer hand’s legs, After grabbing on he pulled down, bringing the man to his knees and allowing him to slam his head between the thug’s eyes. The cyclops scrambled to regain his footing and help his partner when Midoriya’s fist connected straight with his nose, breaking it and making him drop the pipe. Seeing the pipe on the ground Midoriya grabbed it and swung, connecting with a resounding clang and a big dent on the Cyclop’s head, then turning and slamming it straight into the other thug’s chest with the broken end.

“Wha-What the fuck! You’re a hero aren’t you, the fuck are you playing at!?” Shouted the rat man as Midoriya groggily got to his feet, the crack on the visor showing a clear view at his eye, which held no remorse or regret in it, only bloodlust. As the rat man looked at Midoriya with what could only be considered sheer terror, the random civilian took the opportunity to run out of the alley, past the two bodies and out into the night. 

Midoriya broke into a sprint as the rat man dropped onto all fours to scurry away in fear, yet while looking back the rat man missed the oncoming dumpster and slammed into it.The pain of the connection didn’t last long as his head was slammed into the dumpster again, splattering half his head against the side of it.

As soon as his kick connected, Midoriya lost the surge and looked at his surroundings, his head pounding with pain and the shards of the visor embedded near his eye. As soon as he saw the dumpster and looked at his feet the feeling of bile working it’s way up his throat was unmistakable, driving him to throw his helmet off and drop to his knees, vomiting right beside the body of the rat man.

He picked up his helmet, stumbled out of the alley, jumping on his bike and leaving the money near the pump. Midoriya then rode home to his apartment, which was thankfully only a short distance away. After parking his bike he headed up the stairs to a hallway which was thankfully empty. Entering his apartment he immediately removed his helmet and attempted to patch himself up the best he could, removing shards of the visor from his face and cleaning what he could of the wounds left by them. 

As soon as he had finished up with the shards he inspected the helmet to see where else he had been hit. There was a dent on the back of the helmet and another near where his temple would’ve been. Midoriya was lucky that his helmet was high end. Once the helmet inspection was done he groaned. The pain combined with the thought of the cost had taken his attention away from what he had done earlier, and with those thoughts tormenting his mind Midoriya sat on his couch, and promptly passed out.

The buzzing of fluorescent lights and flies woke Midoriya. Looking around he realised this wasn’t his apartment anymore. The location resembled what could only be described as a subway tunnel with ugly tiles on the walls and harsh cement for a floor. As he looked ahead he noticed a bend in the hallway. Getting up and heading towards it, he glanced around the corner and saw a rusted metal door. Double checking that there was no other way to go, Midoriya opened the door and entered a room with three mysterious masked individuals.


	2. The Metro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last night, Midoriya dreams of... familiar faces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough*
> 
> Hey there, long time no see? i bet you forgot this even existed, but anyways...  
> Welcome back, we are kinda late since me and Smoke (Co-Writer) tried to break down this chapter for some time, but now we finally made it, so with that, heres the second chapter. Enjoy!

As soon as Midoriya walked into the room, a set of lights illuminated each figure. A blue light lit up a female figure, vaguely familiar except for the glaringly obvious horse mask on her head. The central figure was lit with a sickly yellow and resembled Izuku himself, the same outfit and build with the only difference being it wearing a rooster mask. The third figure had a red light illuminating him, he resembled what could only be described as a thug from a crime movie, white suit with a blue tie and an owl mask on his head.

“𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺” stated the female figure  
“At least we know who you are, or I do. We’ve met before you see.” The middle figure added  
“𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝗺” The thug like figure growled  


“Who are you all and where am I?” Midoriya asked as he observed the room he was in trying to find either cameras or anything stranger than the situation he was already in, something to root himself to reality. 

“Who we are doesn’t matter, neither do your questions.”  
“𝗦𝗼 𝘀𝗵𝘂𝘁 𝘂𝗽 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗲”  


Midoriya immediately shut up, for fear of the thug in the owl mask trying to attack him. 

“𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭.”  
“You’ll find out in time, but for now, we need you to ‘partake’ in our actions again, we’ll reward you.”  
“𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻’𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝘁.”  


While the three continued to argue Midoriya went through everything he could remember to try and match any of these people to someone he’d seen before . The closest he got was matching the thug to an angry blonde kid, but that wasn’t accurate at all. As he got lost in thought, he failed to notice the silence that had fallen upon the room, too engrossed in his own thoughts. 

“Well, it seems he’s made up his mind by that look on his face.”  
“𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀.”  
“𝘞𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦.”  


Before Midoriya could respond to any of those statements a flash of light suddenly filled his view. When he opened his eyes again, he was back on his couch with the helmet sat beside him. As soon as he sat up the repercussions of last night hit him full force, a pounding headache and a few stains around the apartment that were redder than he remembered. Reaching for his phone he dialled for the Team Idaten front desk. 

“Hello, you’ve reached Idaten, how can I help?” 

“Hi, it’s Midoriya, Masquerade… Anyway I had a run in with a few muggers, didn’t go as well as I planned. I might need a day or two off.” 

“Well, I suppose that you’ve been working hard alongside Ingenium, we’ll have to explain why he has a new partner though. How were they apprehended?” 

“They...weren’t, while I was dealing with one another came behind me and got a cheap shot, grabbed his friends and ran.” 

“Can you remember any identifying features, mutation quirks?” 

"No sorry, the one i was fighting seemed normal, maybe had a transformer quirk or something, hands seemed metallic.” 

“Well, we’ll inform whoever volunteers to fill in for you about this, get some rest okay? You sound dead on your feet.” 

As soon as the call ended Midoriya sighed, thinking about what he’d need to do now that he has the day free. He knew a new helmet was in order, as well as a cleanup for his apartment after wandering in. Reaching up to the back of his head he found his hair, matted and stuck together from the wound last night. He realised that a shower was probably in order. 

After extensively trying to rinse his hair of any stains, he checked in the mirror to see the full extent of the damage. All he saw was a few scrapes from inside the helmet and the obvious cuts near his eye from the broken visor. turning on the tap he leaned down and cleaned his face, being in the shower drew his attention to his hair and wound too much. 

As he went to look back in the mirror an odd sight greeted him. Instead of his own reflection a completely different person stared back, he was blonde with his hair cut short, piercing blue eyes and a stare that showed what he had seen. Instead of being shocked, Midoriya looked closer, examining the man, studying him and noticing the similarities between them. Their facial structure almost perfectly matched, and the scars were in eerily similar spots. 

Once Midoriya blinked however, he was back to looking at himself. His investigation of his mirror was interrupted by a knock on his door and the noticeable thump of a heavy box. Dressing in a green letterman jacket and a loose pair of jeans he opened the door only to be greeted by no courier and a box taped closed with glaringly bright pink tape. 

Bringing the box inside and setting it on the coffee table he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut it open, revealing a note with a pile of masks underneath. Looking over the note all he could see was an advertising slip for a new church until he looked closer, and noticed the printing on a few letters was obviously bolder. grabbing a sheet of paper and pen he wrote out every letter, grouping them together and making a few words out of the group. 

Grabbing his phone he searched every word, his only results being assumed mistypes or just definitions until he came across a restaurant sharing the same name as the word, it’s name being “Sanctuary”. 

Noting down the address, Midoriya grabbed his helmet, one of the masks and with a deep sigh, plugging in his headphones and turning on a song to drown out the inevitable noise that was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you enjoyed the chapter? Please let us know, some criticisms would help us.
> 
> But that aside, until next time.
> 
> S̵e̵e̵ ̵y̵o̵u̵ ̵i̵n̵ ̵a̵ ̵m̵o̵n̵t̵h̵


	3. No Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick, but gory mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real for a second here;
> 
> I'm surprised that we got another chapter in less than a month (Timezones and creativity are a real bitch).
> 
> Anyways, welcome to another chapter of BM, this one has a little bit of action in it, so we hope you enjoy this.

Finding Sanctuary wasn’t hard, the neon sign outside told him that. Strange there was an english sign in the middle of a Japanese city but he wasn’t going to question it. Getting inside however was a whole other story. Bouncer out front, guys watching the alley, and too many witnesses outside for him to just start brawling.

After about five minutes of contemplating his choices, he pulled out his phone, put his earphones in and chose a track. The beat of Crystals filled his ears as he slid on his mask, stylized like a snake and pulled his bike up to the alley. 

“And who the fuck are you?” Questioned a thug, his bald head shining under the streetlamp. Midoriya didn’t respond. Instead he got off his bike, grabbed the thug by the neck, and slammed his head into his knee. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!” shouted the thug as he slammed onto the ground, cradling his broken and bloody nose. His friend sprang into action, throwing lefts and rights in Midoriya's general direction. Each of those punches was redirected with a practiced flow followed by a punch right into the jaw, knocking the thug out. Turning back to the first, a swift kick threw the man down to the pavement. Followed by multiple stomps to the head, changing it from a clean shaven head to a red mash on the ground. 

After wiping his shoes off on the thug’s suit he quickly ensured the other wouldn’t wake up with a quick snap. Checking around him to ensure no one was approaching. Midoriya headed to the employees only door, throwing it open and running in, catching another thug off guard. 

Midoriya grabbed the bat lying on the table and swung, cracking the thug’s head open at the temple. Sprinting through the room into what resembled a storage, two more thugs made themselves known and were quickly dispatched in the same way.  
One more thug waddled out of the main room, lights flashing behind him. He took one glance at the bodies and sprinted back out, shouting for his friends to get the fuck over there as he ran.

Midoriya sprinted out right after him, throwing the bat at the back of the thug’s head.

𝗟𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗹 𝗧𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘄!  
‘𝘞𝘩𝘢?’  


Shrugging that odd occurrence off Midoriya sprinted through the crowd running out of the building. The first thug ran at him head on, but was tossed over Midoriya’s shoulder and had his neck broken on impact. The approaching two decided to be more cautious but Midoriya wasn’t stopping his momentum, grabbing a bottle from the ground he smashed it over one’s head and stabbed it into the other’s neck, then forcing it in further with a punch. He quickly snapped the downed thug’s neck and headed towards a staircase across the room. As he climbed up the door above was thrown open as an obviously more important thug jumped down to meet him.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are and what the fuck you think you’re doing, but i’m stopping your shit right here.” The thug stated as he activated his quirk, spitting a cloud of black smoke out of his mouth and covering the area. Midoriya ran back to the main room, quickly followed by the cloud. “Give it up man, you either die from the smoke or me, if you stop now i’ll be quick.” echoed throughout the room. 

While Midoriya tried to hear where the man was, a large shatter caught his attention, where he dodged a desk that had been launched from the room overlooking the club’s floor. As he looked up, he noticed a large figure jump down, the impact caused the smoke cloud to dissipate. “Alright you scaly fuck, i’m gonna tear you limb from goddamn limb for what you’ve done.” 

As the figure continued to monologue Midoriya searched for the glint of metal he saw come down with the desk. Just as the smoke started to fill the room again Midoriya made a dive for the glint he saw. 

“Where the fuck did he go?” the large figure asked, still mostly covered by the coat he was wearing over his suit. 

“I don’t know boss, maybe he ra-.” Before the smoke spitting thug could finish his sentence his head splattered over the floor as a shell hit the ground.

Immediately the figure dropped down, charging towards Midoriya just like an ape would, slamming the ground where Midoriya just was. Two more shots rang out as they impacted the man’s back, dealing minimal damage due to his posture but damaging him all the same. As he spun he swung his arms out, hitting Midoriya square in the chest and sending him a fair distance across the room.

“You’ve gotten lucky so far you little shit! I’m gonna show you what happens when that luck runs out!” The ape man shouted across the room as he charged towards him again, but stopping short as a third shot hit him in the chest. The fourth rang through the room followed by a loud thud as the ape man fell to the floor, bleeding from holes all over his body. 

Before he left, however, knowing that the police were well on their way, Midoriya tagged the place to make it seem like a rival gang attack. After covering the signs of his clean up he headed out to his bike, ensuring that there was no one around to see his face as he took his mask off. 

As Midoriya pulled out of the alley and back towards his apartment, he heard the telltale sounds of sirens. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that they were parked out front the club and setting up, still believing their suspect was in the club. 

Once home Midoriya immediately threw the mask into the box, closed the door, turned off his music, and crashed onto the floor. He crumpled as the pain from being slammed in the chest by the gorilla man was finally catching up to him. Pulling himself back up using the benchtop he rummaged around for painkillers, grabbing and downing a few as soon as he found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of the chapter, me and Smoke are going to try (keyword: try) to post another chapter soon, so we will meet again in some days... i hope.


	4. Overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long, we are back.
> 
> Sorry for this late update, Smoke had a big Writer's block and i haven't been around to help him because of school projects (i mostly blame myself).
> 
> I'm going to try my hardest to help Smoke with chapter 5, so we won't b late again.
> 
> Anyways, i'm rambling, let's go to the chapter, shall we?
> 
> Big thanks to our beta Timacules.

Groggily wandering through his apartment, the combination of fatigue and loss of adrenaline brought Midoriya down onto the floor in the middle of his bedroom, a few steps away from his bed. His eyes opening to the somewhat familiar tiles of the tunnel. 

Midoriya sat up, and immediately noticed a change, his head felt lighter and his clothes were quite clean compared to the state he was in before he fell asleep. Getting up he noticed the lack of swarming flies all over him, or the filth along the hall towards the door. Opening the door he almost swung it open with how little it resisted him compared to before, the changes all over the place confused Midoriya to no end. 

“Good to see you back.”

_ “I told you he could.” _

**“You said wait and see you fuck.”** ****  
  


As the two figures argued back and forth the third approached Midoriya and placed a hand on his shoulder. As soon as the hand connected with his shoulder, his vision was replaced with pure white, until it faded into a dark and dingy apartment vaguely familiar to his. Glancing around the building he noticed a figure lying on the couch, the closer he got he noticed the figure was a she, and that she was bandaged quite heavily. “Hey.” Midoriya stopped himself before he could say anything else, that voice wasn’t his, it sounded out of place, forced even.

Before he could get closer to see any defining features another flash of light clouded his vision, bringing him back to his apartment, in the exact same position. “Well that was, an experience.” Midoriya uttered as he took a few cautious steps around his apartment. The woman was gone, not even a mark on the couch. 

Before he got an opportunity to ponder further on what the fuck he had just seen, a call vibrated his phone in his pocket. Before he could even greet the caller Ingenium’s voice carried through the phone

“ _ Masquerade, we need you down here.” _

“What happened?”

“ _ It’s happening, we got a villain attack, a school as well.” _

“Where am I heading?”

“ _ I’ll send you the address once I hang up, we need you down here as soon as possible” _

After that Ingenium ended the call, leaving Midoriya in a state of panic.  


* * *

  
  
He knew that heroes were coming, he knew that a school was a shitty place to hold up in, but with the scare of the attacks and the little time he had, it was his best bet to at least get some leverage on the heroes that’d show up. Looking around the room he saw the students and teacher hit by his quirk huddled in the corner, unable to see or hear. Lucky for the kids, seeing as after looking away a fist crashed into his face, flinging him into the wall and slamming his head against it with a brutal crack.

* * *

  
  


Ingenium knew that Masquerade had ran straight in, he knew that Masquerade was one of his most outstanding sidekicks and he knew that he was able to handle multiple situations. Yet the last thing he expected to see was Masquerade... No, Midoriya, broken down on the floor crying while being comforted by a woman who he presumed to be a teacher. 

Breaking his gaze from his distraught sidekick he noticed that the children in the room where all staring away from the wall, and turning to face the wall himself, he could see why they weren’t looking and why Midoriya was broken. Imbedded in the wall was the body of a villain, face unrecognizable thanks to the fist sized impression where their nose would be. 

Immediately it clicked with Ingenium that Midoriya killed this man, but with how stressful the situation was with the amount of civilians, he could see how it could happen with the potential losses while attempting to capture him. But until they could verify Midoriya’s motives all they could do is ensure that the civilians are safe and check Midoriya for any damage. 

* * *

All Midoriya could do was cry and mutter, there was no way he did that, he was always in control in the day, why now of all times? The only thing keeping him tethered was this woman’s hold on him, it was anchoring him to reality however painful it may be with his mangled fist. The only words coming out of his mouth was a stuttered mess of “It wasn’t me, it wasn’t me.” As soon as he uttered those words Ingenium’s hand firmly grasped his shoulder, bringing his attention straight to the helmet of his boss.

“Masquerade, whatever happened, you did what you thought was right and kept these people safe. We can talk about this later but for now, we need to get that hand looked at.” After that statement, he was brought to his feet gently by the woman and Ingenium, who both walked him out to the waiting medical team situated outside. 

Midoriya stood around a bit after being healed, knowing how oddly convenient that a healing quirk was on standby waiting for him but he just put that on how useful a healing quirk would be in a medic’s line of work. What was more important to him was waiting for that woman to be released, he needed to thank her as many times as he could for what she did for him. 

Yet the last thing he expected to see was Endeavour of all people showing up, radiating anger and annoyance by the heat coming off of him. “Where is she?” He demanded, the authority of his tone proving his look matched his mood. Immediately one of the team members headed towards where Midoriya had last saw her. Deciding to risk the obvious question, Midoriya walked up to Endeavour and asked. “Endeavour, sir, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here right now?”    
  


The look on Endeavour’s face dropped a second and Midoriya swore he could see some form of concern but that was washed away when he responded, “I’m here to check on my daughter, somehow she ended up in harm's way even in a mundane job such as this, are you the one i have to acknowledge as her main rescuer?” he questioned with a judgemental gaze, as if someone had filled him in on the actions he’d done. “Yes, sir.” Midoriya stuttered, somewhat off put by the stare he was being given. The only response he was given after that was an affirmative grunt and a curt nod. 

* * *

  
  


As soon as the woman was brought back to Midoriya and Endeavour’s spot she headed towards Midoriya with a firm gaze and an even firmer grasp around him as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you for what you did sir, I hope that the little I did helped you.” she said as she let him go and walked to Endeavour. With little more than a motion towards a car, Endeavour headed away with the woman. 

The rest of the day proved uneventful until a new call came through to Midoriya’s phone “I need a babysitter soon and was told you were able to ‘assist’ on a short notice, I’ll send you the address soon, thanks.” Once the call was done, a text came through for what looked like a generic office building, if a bit run down. Knowing what this would lead to, Midoriya grabbed another mask, this time a tiger mask, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said before, sorry for being late, but since there's only 2 months left of school for me i'm going to help Smoke with chapter 5.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Decadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Hello, long time no see, hope you didn't mind the wait (we are so sorry for makin you wait), but hey, looking at the bright side, i have more free time now and i'm able to help Smoke (but our timezones are still a pain in the ass)
> 
> Sorry im ramblin', we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Leaving the apartment again brought a sense of dread to Izuku’s mind. The only thought that came to mind was that of the Villain’s face right before it was spread over the wall. Shaking away the thoughts, he got on his bike and rode off towards his new target. Riding through the streets, however, only gave him more time with the voices in his head. Yet now they only had one question for him. _“Do you like hurting other people?”_ repeated over and over to no end. Understandably as soon as the opportunity to get that off his mind appeared he took it. Helmet off, headphones on and mask on. 

As soon as the mask was on an onslaught of anger and rage came over him. It was as if it was taking his anger at himself and directing it through him like an extra shot of adrenaline. The rush was so sudden he swore he could see and feel his arms bulking up, no matter how slight it was. 

This extra rush removed every semblance of stealth in Izuku’s plan as he sprinted in through the front door, kicking it open and immediately punching a thug in the face, utterly destroying him and covering his partner beside him in a red mash. Understandably, the partner was shocked when he discovered how his friend tasted. But that shock was short lived as a fist to his neck drove straight in and tore it open. 

The violence only escalated throughout Izuku’s rampage around the building as he tore people apart with punch after punch. The only thing that snapped him out of the manic haze he was in was the bullet that whizzed past his head as he ducked and dodged around a large thug’s fists. 

“Now what in the Sam Hill do you think you’re doing boy? I go on leave for a few weeks and of course my first patrol has you going around like you’ve got a deathwish.” monologued a voice from above. The night was shrouding the upper walkways in darkness, making any figure almost impossible to distinguish. All Izuku could think to do was dash for cover as another shot barely missed his leg. Izuku could hear a curse as the figure overhead ran across the walkways.

Seeing this as his best chance to get out from behind this crate Izuku got up and promptly fell, now registering the vice grip on his leg that the thug from before had. “You aren’t going fucking anywhere.” uttered the thug as his grip tightened, threatening to completely break his ankle if it when on any longer. Fortunately, it didn’t go on any longer as a bullet pierced through the crate and into the thug’s wrist, making him let go and free Izuku to run for better cover. 

Diving behind a pillar gave only a temporary relief before a bullet nearly tore through his shoulder as it ricocheted off the concrete. Another dash for more cover as he tried to reach a door, whether it lead to a set of stairs outside didn’t matter at this point, he just needed the complete cover. Once again sprinting out to the door in between an assumed reload lead to a bullet tearing through his leg just as he barrelled through the door. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Izuku cried out as he immediately reached for where he was shot. Tearing down the hole in his pants, he used the fabric he tore off to bandage the wound the best he could. He could clearly see that the bullet went right through and that he’d be forced to either head to a hospital and play it off, or be caught and hope to god they have medics on standby. 

Just as he was about to try his luck at running, a blackish purple vortex started to appear in front of him. Izuku, being justifiably concerned, started to back away from the vortex before it somehow spoke to him. “You’d best walk through, unless being with the police is what you want.” Seeing no other option Izuku walked through the vortex and emerged in a strange bar, with two figures in front of him. One well dressed and formal, with a now familiar vortex replacing his face. The other was the complete opposite, ragged and unkempt. Izuku was about to hazard the question of where he was when a voice rang out from a sturdy looking laptop. 

“It’s been a while since I saw someone like you, last time I did was in the United States, _he_ was dealing with russians.” the voice stated, confusing Izuku to no end. “ I wanted to give you an offer, we will help you with your leg and transport you unnoticed.You help us when we need your...cleanup services shall we say?” As soon as the voice finished their sentence the pain in Izuku’s leg flared up even worse, emphasising the urgency of the situation. 

Izuku wanted to ask more questions, like where he was, who they were. But the pain in his leg and the makeshift bandage turning from a faded blue to a dark red made Izuku somewhat panic due to the amount he was bleeding. Izuku, with no better option, nodded to the well dressed void and hobbled to sit down on a barstool. Yet he stopped moving due to the hooded figure motioning for him to stay still. “Good to hear sir, now if you’d kindly pass through my associates gate, we can get that leg taken care of and talk business.” spoke the laptop once again as another portal appeared in front of him.

Passing through led him to an obviously less than legal operating room, with many ominous glowing objects around. Before he got the opportunity to question anyone a short shrouded figure emerged from a door, pulling behind him a tray of surgical equipment. 

“Ah good, you’re here! Hop up onto the table and I’ll take care of this leg. Oh and do bite down on this.” the figure said as he handed Izuku a strap of leather. It seemed anesthetic was lacking in this place, though he doubted whether he’d want to be unconscious here. Izuku didn’t get any further time to think as the short man started to work on patching his leg up. An agonizing amount of time later Izuku spat the leather strap from his mouth and sat up, still feeling a pain in his leg but looking at it revealed it was fixed as best it could be in this back alley chop shop of an operating theatre.

Further movement proved to be a difficult thing due to his leg just being stitched up, but the man came around the corner once again followed by a large suit clad figure. Before Izuku could say anything his hand grabbed his shoulder and the pain in his leg dulled significantly. “My apologies for not asking first, but I'd much rather you be fighting fit than recovering right now. We are going to need you very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we will see you soon....
> 
> We hope so.


	6. Part Two: Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We live bitch.
> 
> Long story short, i started going to Uni and Smoke was busy 99% of the time.
> 
> So yeah, but you dont care about our lives so here's chapter 6 of BM.
> 
> Enjoy it or not.

It turned out they wouldn’t need him as soon as they said so, if the fact that he had been laying around doing meaningless tasks for two weeks and with only a bartending void and a certified gamer around was any indicator. It wouldn't be too long of a wait for some action though, seeing that the console was actually off for once. 

“Sensei has a job for you. A test one, he said.” The hooded teen said as he walked past Izuku, headed straight for the console and controller. Getting up with a groan, Izuku walked through the halls and down the stairs to the main bar where as usual, Kurogiri stood cleaning what Izuku swore was the same glass every time. 

“Ah good, you’re here. Master has been planning this job for you since we acquired you.”

With a nod, Izuku walked over towards the laptop and waited. It wasn’t long before the screen flickered to life and a distorted voice came through the speakers. Izuku sat to attention as he felt the now familiar sense of authority that was on the other side of the screen.

**“You’ve most likely been told what I want from you so I’ll keep it simple and quick for you. There’s been a rival group approaching our territory. They used to be quite small but a… sudden absence in competition, they’ve gotten stronger. Take care of them.”**

And with that statement, the feed was cut and an address popped up on screen. Izuku was about to head out the door when Kurogiri cleared his throat, drawing Izuku’s attention.   
  
“Have you forgotten what my Quirk is, sir?”

A portal opened in front of Izuku, almost subtly blocking the door. With apparently no other option, he went through and appeared in an alleyway behind what appeared to be an abandoned apartment. At least abandoned until recently if the constant noise was any indicator. 

Feeling a strange weight in his pocket, he reached in and fished out another mask, this one an even higher quality than the ones given to him. Looking around, Izuku quickly took off the now battered and bloody tiger mask and replaced it with a fresh and clean owl mask.

Izuku clutched his head as he felt his eyes change, blinking a few times to reveal an enhancement to his vision. Keeping this in mind, Izuku looked down the alley and noticed a doorway sticking out of the building’s wall, something that he would’ve walked right past normally. 

Sprinting down and flinging the door open, Izuku wasted no time in tackling the first person he saw and dragging him back out to have a… friendly chat. Luckily for Izuku, he was the only one there.

  
  


After a bit of a struggle and some new ‘paint’ on the wall of the building, Izuku knew what was happening in this building. They’d apparently gotten their hands on the relative of a hero and were trying to ransom them with no luck. 

Deciding that this required a bit more urgency than he thought Izuku ran back into the building and started searching. For the relative or the gang members, he didn’t know which himself.

Bursting into another room, he left the two thugs little time to react as he punched one right in the face, easily breaking his nose and turned to throw another punch right into the other’s throat. Not relenting for a second, Izuku threw himself at the now reeling thug with enough force to crack the wall behind him. The remaining thug’s end was just as rapid, with a punch carrying all of Izuku’s weight crashing into the center of his chest and accompanied by a crunch loud enough to be heard in the next room. 

Three more thugs barrelled into the room following the punch and began a rushed assault, one wielding a pipe and another a worn-out knife. The knife-wielding thug was the first to go, rushing Izuku and had his arm grabbed and subsequently broken with a knee strike, followed by his own knife driving into his eye. 

The other two thugs held back a bit after witnessing the swift and brutal end of their friend, but their wait was cut short by Izuku rushing them with the knife, slashing wildly across faces and chests. A swing from the pipe was blocked by both arms and countered with a slash across the throat.

The haze of madness Izuku had found himself in began to wear off as the pipe-wielding thug fell clutching his throat while his friend struggled in his hold.

“Who the fuck sent you!? Why the fuck are you even doing this!?”

The Thug got no response as Izuku stared at him through the mask, the sheer murderous intent almost making itself manifest off of him. Any further conversation was cut short by a sudden and violent twist of the neck. 

In a sudden jolt of inspiration, Izuku decided to do something incredibly bold. He brought out his phone, removed the headphones snaking up to his ears under the mask, then raised the volume of his music to the loudest it could go.    
  


Wasting no more time he continued on throughout the building, drawing thugs out from their poor hiding spots with his music announcing his presence. Eventually he found himself with one room left, obviously holding something important by the two now deceased thugs on the ground being stationed outside it. Opening the door revealed a large, unpleasant to look at man in the room, standing by a phone with his quirk seemingly active, the metal prongs extending from his knuckles a telltale sign.

“Shit! Boss, he’s here!” The man shouted and threw the phone as he charged Izuku, sparks occasionally jumping from his knuckles. 

The man swung with reckless abandon, slamming into objects and fighting with no real form yet his sheer size allowed him to take several blows from Izuku with his punches and kicks making little impact. 

Several more blows were thrown, with the occasional punch that flew past Izuku’s head letting him know those prongs were most likely carrying a lethally high voltage. Finding himself against the wall, a cry of “Don’t blink!” alerted Izuku to a punch he hadn’t expected. Dodging yet another punch, the large thug slammed his fist into the wall and getting his prongs caught on something in the process.    
  


Not letting this opportunity go to waste, Izuku threw a punch directly at the man’s elbow, easily breaking it and making his escape from the wall increasingly more difficult. A kick went for the knee, bringing the man down before bringing another one aimed at the hand stuck in the wall.

The kick connected, followed by a grotesquely loud snapping sound of both metal and bone as the man’s hand came out of the wall, now missing the prongs from his knuckles and bleeding profusely. His misery ended shortly after by a kick to the side of his head.

Several shaky breaths came from Izuku as he stood over the man, music now stopped as his phone had presumably died from the usage. Remembering what he had heard earlier looked around the room from where he stood, seeing a figure hiding in the corner.

He tentatively walked to the figure, their face coming into view. 

He recognized her.   
  
“ **_Fuck_ ** _. _ ”

She was the teacher that held him through his fuck-up at the school, this was Endeavour’s daughter. He had just murdered a man in front of the number two hero’s daughter and she presumably heard the others.

“You’re-?”

“The teacher from the school...”

Izuku stopped himself from responding further and instead looked her over, ensuring that no one had done anything to her. He couldn’t see anything apart from a bruise or two, presumably gotten from the kidnapping.

“A-Are you hurt…? I can tell you’re not with them, and you clearly don’t want to hurt me.” She asked softly, obviously shaken from what she had seen but shockingly calm as what he’d expected.   
  
He gave her a simple shake of his head and wiped his bloody hand on his jeans before grabbing hers and bringing her through the building.

Outside the building Izuku was perfectly content with just letting her do her own thing and walking home. As he turned to leave however the sudden pull on his collar made him turn back around. 

“I have no real place to safe place to stay tonight and the blood covering both of us would probably alert my father that something is off.”

Izuku decided to do the best action he thought he could; he walked with her all the way to his apartment.

Finding his spare key still luckily hidden, he opened the door and let her walk in, still slightly surprised how accepting she was of the situation and silently following him.

“Don’t worry, I know why you brought me here. You don’t want to bring me to the police or any heroes since they’d just arrest you.”

His shock at her understanding was visible in his reaction apparently, by the small yet graceful giggle she let out.

“I’ve been around a few mutes, students and otherwise, so I can read body language well enough. The other part was just common sense with how vigilantes are shown in the news.”   
  
Izuku could do little else but give her a nod.

Guiding her to his room, he closed the door while she stood in there, hopefully sending the message that he would sleep on the couch. After guaranteeing she had understood by waiting for the door to open, he walked over to the couch. Facing away from the door, he removed his now bloodied owl mask and pulled on a face mask from his biking gear, grabbing a blanket he had stashed under it before laying down on the couch and making another attempt to sleep the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that, chapter is done.
> 
> Time to go to our caves again and come back 2 months later with another chapter.
> 
> Ciao.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, chapter 1 is done.
> 
> We dont have a schedule so updates will pop up out of nowhere, but we hope to release another chapter next week.
> 
> So with that little AN, we will see you on the next chapter, bye!
> 
> (Jesus, AN's are hard to come up with)


End file.
